


200-Wörter-Romane

by janey_p



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 200-word novels, Challenges, Coincidences, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Prompt Fill, Science, Short Stories, Spooky, Superstition, prompt sentences
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten (jede 200 Worte lang) aus vielen verschiedenen Genres.<br/>Die meisten Geschichten sind in sich abgeschlossen und bauen nicht aufeinander auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allein gelassen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [200-word Novels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016646) by [janey_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den Anfang macht eine kurze Mystery/Fantasy Story.  
> Der Prompt-Satz ist fett.

**Als sie sich umdrehte, war er verschwunden.**

Seltsam. So schnell konnte doch niemand den Gang hinunter laufen – noch dazu ohne das geringste Geräusch zu machen.

Sie lief zurück zum Ende des Ganges und schaute in den Treppenschacht. Niemand war zu sehen. Und nichts war zu hören, egal wie konzentriert sie lauschte. Keine Schritte, kein Klicken von sich öffnenden oder schließenden Türen, kein Rascheln von Stoff, kein Atmen – außer ihrem eigenen…

“Jake?”

Sie ärgerte sich ein wenig, dass ihre Stimme so zaghaft klang. Aber trotzdem hallte sie erstaunlich lange nach. Mal im Ernst: War sie hier in einem abgedroschenen Horrorfilm gelandet? Was kam als nächstes? Ein spitzer Schrei aus dem Keller?

Als stattdessen plötzlich der Gang vor ihren Augen verschwamm und von einem anderen Raum überlagert zu werden schien, wünschte sie sich fast, sie hätte mit ihrer Vermutung recht gehabt. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und rieb sich mit zitternden Händen über das Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, das Doppelbild würde verschwinden. Aber es blieb, begann sogar sich zu bewegen – als würden zwei Realitäten um Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Und zu allem Überfluss schien ihr Herzschlag gleichzeitig lauter zu werden und immer dumpfer zu klingen.

Den Aufprall auf den Boden spürte sie schon nicht mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mich entschieden, die deutschen Originale zu meiner bereits bestehenden Short Story Sammlung auch zu posten.  
> Sobald ich mit der englischen Variante gleichgezogen habe, werden beide Sammlungen jeweils in etwa zur selben Zeit aktualisiert. Da ich immer zuerst auf Deutsch schreibe und danach ins Englische übersetze, wird diese Sammlung der englischen in Zukunft wohl bis zu einem Tag voraus sein. Wir werden sehen...
> 
> Die hier enthaltenen Kurzgeschichten sind nach dem Prinzip der 200-Wörter-Romane geschrieben. Die ursprüngliche Challenge stammt aus der Stuttgarter Stadtzeitung Lift.  
> Die Aufgabe ist denkbar "einfach": Man bekommt den 1. Satz vorgegeben und schreibt dazu eine 200 Worte lange Geschichte. Aber immer exakt diese 200 Worte zu treffen ist schwieriger, als man vermuten möchte.
> 
> Ich habe die Idee zusammen mit einer Freundin aufgegriffen und nun geben wir uns gegenseitig Prompts und motivieren uns, damit wir am Ball bleiben. NOCH funktioniert diese Herangehensweise. ;)
> 
> Updates wird es nicht regelmäßig geben - es kommt immer darauf an, wie kreativ ich gerade bin und wie schwierig der Prompt ist... ^^


	2. Lass uns jagen gehen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt wieder in fett.

**Doch was ihnen wohl am meisten zu schaffen machte, war, dass ihre Jagd auf dieses Biest abermals erfolglos geblieben war.** Dabei hatten sie dieses Mal wirklich die besten Chancen gehabt. Und dann hatte Carver alles verbockt. Wer war auch so blöd und versuchte auf so eine Kreatur zu schießen? So etwas machte man nur, wenn es einem mit dem Selbstmord ernst war.

Jetzt war dieser Albtraum also wieder da draußen und sie würden mit ihrer Suche von Neuem beginnen müssen – mit nur vier Jägern, da Carver bis auf Weiteres auf der Krankenstation bleiben würde. Carrie hoffte, dass er ihrem Team nicht wieder zugewiesen würde und sie stattdessen jemanden mit gesundem Menschenverstand bekämen.

Sie fragte sich, welche Gestalt das Biest jetzt wohl angenommen hatte. In dem Durcheinander, das auf Carvers Schuss gefolgt war, hatte sie mehrere Transformationen beobachten können. Dabei hatten ihr die großen Raubtiere noch am wenigsten Angst gemacht. Als es floh, hatte es wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch ausgesehen. Und wenn dieses Exemplar eine humanoide Form erlangen und vielleicht sogar glaubhaft verkörpern konnte, dann konnten es sicher auch andere. Wenn das der Fall war, dann würden sie niemandem mehr trauen können...

Diesen Job hatte sie sich wirklich anders vorgestellt!


	3. Sie werden so schnell groß!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gehen wir mal den nostalgischen Weg... ;)

**Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Moment zurück, als sie ihm das erste Mal gegenüberstand.** War das wirklich schon fünfzehn Jahre her?

Das verängstigte kleine Mädchen von damals war zu einer selbstbewussten jungen Frau herangewachsen. Natürlich war er stolz auf sie; auch wenn er sich manchmal Sorgen machte, dass ihr Selbstbewusstsein in Selbstüberschätzung umschlagen könnte.

Ganz unbegründet war seine Sorge nicht: Über die Jahre war sie in der Wahl ihrer Hobbies immer unbesonnener geworden. Neuerdings interessierte sie sich für Extremsportarten und kam nicht selten mit diversen Blessuren nach Hause.

Wie viel einfacher war es doch gewesen, als sie sich noch für Bücher und flauschige Nagetiere interessiert hatte... Manchmal wünschte er sich die unbeschwerten Tage zurück.

Andererseits war er froh, dass sie sich bei plötzlichen, lauten Geräuschen nicht mehr versteckte. Dass sie sich nicht mehr in den Schlaf weinte und nicht mehr krampfhaft an ihrem Stofftier festhielt. Er musste sich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass seine Kleine zu Extremen tendierte. Aber ob das wirklich dazu führen würde, dass er sich weniger Sorgen machte?

Das wagte er ja zu bezweifeln – denn obwohl er nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war, würde sie für ihn immer diejenige sein, die ihm am meisten am Herzen lag.


	4. Absolut normale Reaktion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Mal gibt's was Überspitztes. Hat Spaß gemacht. :D

**Um die Trosse, mit der der morsche Kahn am Kai vertäut war, hatte sich ein Faden Häkelwolle geschlungen.** Da fragte man sich doch, wie der dort hingekommen war. Dieses Rätsel beschäftigte in kürzester Zeit den ganzen Ort.

Lizzie, die jüngste Tochter des Briefträgers, hatte ihn nach einem Angelausflug mit ihrem Onkel entdeckt. Eigentlich war er auch nicht zu übersehen gewesen: Er war neon-gelb und baumelte in zwei langen Schlaufen halb im Wasser.

Der Bürgermeister hatte sofort die Entfernung des Garns angeordnet, was sich allerdings als schwierig erwies. Mehrere Schaulustige hatten vergebens versucht, ihr Geschick unter Beweis zu stellen, denn Wasser und Wind hatten den Faden fest mit der Trosse verbunden.

Die Menschenmenge lockte sogar den Reporter der Lokalzeitung an.

“Ihr habt sie doch nicht alle!”, schüttelte der Apotheker seinen Kopf. “Als wär’ eine Schnur so ein Theater wert.”

Niemand beachtete ihn, also zuckte er die Schultern und ging zurück zur Arbeit. Sollten sich die Leute doch zum Affen machen. Er hatte jedenfalls Besseres zu tun.

Großmutter Thea beobachtete das Treiben von ihrem Vorgarten aus und lachte. Niemand schien sich mehr über Langeweile zu beklagen. Sie zupfte verschmitzt an der gelben Häkelspitze ihrer Stola und beglückwünschte sich zu ihrer genialen Idee.


	5. Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Story könnte etwas gruselig sein... je nachdem, wie man das Ende interpretiert. ;)

**Schon zweimal war er in dieser Nacht aufgeschreckt.** Jedes Mal hatte er geglaubt, etwas Seltsames gehört zu haben. Und jedes Mal hatte er nichts finden können, das das Geräusch erklärt hätte. So langsam fing er an, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht!

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, einfach den Rest der Nacht wach zu bleiben, aber seine Müdigkeit war stärker gewesen.

–––

Dieses Mal wachte er nicht plötzlich auf. Stattdessen schien sich die Nacht allmählich in seinen Traum einzuschleichen. Da war das Geräusch wieder. Zuerst war es kaum wahrnehmbar, gut zu ignorieren im Wellenrauschen seiner liebsten Strandszene. Aber während das Geräusch immer lauter wurde, verschwand der Strand langsam in der Dunkelheit.

Sein Herz schlug schneller und Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen, obwohl er fror. War er wach? Träumte er noch? Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber er wollte, dass es aufhörte!

Als ein schwaches Licht auf ihn zu kam, konnte er das Geräusch endlich als Stimme identifizieren. Sie klang vertraut, auch wenn er sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Dann flüsterte sie in sein Ohr: “Schön, dass du hier bist. Wir haben dich so vermisst.”

Er hörte seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr...


	6. Zwischen Welten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine unendliche Geschichte, wenn man so will, auch wenn sie nur 200 Worte lang ist. :D  
> Etwas Fantasy, für heute.

**Zola drückt ihre Katze fest an sich und springt.**

Weder ihr noch Wuschel gefällt das sonderlich, aber es ist – mal wieder – die einzige Chance, hier wegzukommen. Das Schlimmste ist nicht einmal das komische Gefühl im Magen, während sie für einen Moment im Nichts hängen. Nein, das Schlimmste ist die Ungewissheit, wohin sie der Sprung dieses Mal bringen mochte – und Wuschels Krallen, die durch die Ärmel von Zolas Pullover dringen.

Zum Glück dauern die Sprünge nie sehr lange. Gewöhnlich hat sie nach zwei oder drei Atemzügen wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.

Dieses Mal ist es neblig bei ihrer Landung. Wie ärgerlich! Wie soll sie denn so herausfinden wo sie ist? Zu allem Überfluss maunzt Wuschel etwas kläglich und starrt gebannt über ihre Schulter.

Zola will sich wirklich nicht umdrehen, um zu sehen, was ihre Katze entdeckt hat. Irgendwie hat sie – mal _wieder_ – das Gefühl, dass gleich alles den Bach runtergehen wird.

Sie ist deshalb überhaupt nicht überrascht, als ihr plötzlich ein schwarzes Ungetüm seinen heißen Atem entgegen schnaubt. Kampf oder Flucht? Sie wählt den strategischen Rückzug.

Während sie rennt, öffnet sich ein paar Meter vor ihr ein tiefes Loch im Boden.

Zola drückt ihre Katze fest an sich und springt.


	7. Freitag, der 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War der Tag nun gut oder schlecht für den Erzähler? Man weiß es nicht... ;)

**An diesem Abend ‒ es war Freitag, der dreizehnte ‒ stand ich allein in einer Ecke des Zimmers.**

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich dort sicherer. Es gab nicht einmal einen Grund dafür, denn das Zimmer sah aus wie immer. Alles stand an seinem Platz, Tür und Fenster waren geschlossen, ungewöhnliche Geräusche hörte ich auch keine. Und trotzdem konnte ich nicht den Willen aufbringen, mich an meinen Tisch zu setzen.

Vor meiner seltsamen Anwandlung hatte ich noch den Tisch für das Abendbrot gedeckt. Jetzt knurrte mir bei dem Anblick ganz gewaltig der Magen. Und _trotzdem_ blieb ich in der Ecke stehen.

Ich bin nie abergläubisch gewesen – habe immer über die Leute gelacht, die an Glücksbringer und Talismane glaubten, bei zerbrochenen Spiegeln in Panik ausbrachen oder einen großen Bogen um schwarze Katzen machten. Freitag der dreizehnte ist für mich immer ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen. Was war also dieses Mal anders? Abergläubisch war ich immer noch nicht, aber das Gefühl von drohendem Unheil konnte ich trotzdem nicht abschütteln.

Ein lautes Klirren riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Da war doch tatsächlich die Lampe von der Decke auf den Tisch gefallen! Die Scherben hatten sich im ganzen Raum verteilt.

Und ich konnte mich endlich wieder bewegen.


	8. Irrglaube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man sollte wohl keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen... :D

**Ich hätte einen Vorwand erfinden können, um das Haus nicht verlassen zu** **müssen – ließ** **es aber sein.** So langsam war ich es nämlich leid, immer genau das zu tun, was man von mir erwartete. Alle glaubten, ich müsste unter posttraumatischem Stress leiden und währenddessen entwickelte ich einen Lagerkoller vom Feinsten.

Es gab also zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder würde ich meinen nächsten überfürsorglichen Besucher anschreien oder ich würde jetzt nach draußen gehen. Die Entscheidung fiel mir nicht schwer.

–––

Ich hatte gerade den Park erreicht, als mein Handy klingelte. Das wäre dann meine Mutter: Sie rief jeden Tag um diese Uhrzeit an, “um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten, auch wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann, Liebes”. Wie mich das nervte! Als müsste immer jemand da sein, der mir die Hand hielt, um mich sicher zu fühlen. Dabei konnte ich sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Weshalb hatte ich nach dem Überfall wohl noch meine Wertsachen und der Täter dafür ein Veilchen und einen Zahn weniger?

Das Klingeln verstummte. Ups? Da hatte ich wohl versehentlich den falschen Knopf erwischt...

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen: Es mochte ja nur ein kleiner Akt der Rebellion gewesen sein, aber ich fühlte mich gleich viel besser.


	9. Nacht ohne Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt's eine leicht apokalyptische Story.  
> Aber das Ende ist wieder mal frei interpretierbar. :D

**Was hatte die Macht, den Anbruch des Tages zu verhindern?** Eigentlich gar nichts – und deshalb breitete sich allmählich Panik aus.

Bisher hatte noch niemand einen Grund für die anhaltende Dunkelheit finden können. Die Erde drehte sich definitiv noch. Es gab nichts, das die Atmosphäre verdunkelte; keinen Himmelskörper, der sich vor die Sonne geschoben hatte.

Am dritten Tag war es bereits deutlich kälter. Bald würden die stetig sinkenden Temperaturen lebensbedrohlich werden. Das musste unbedingt verhindert werden!

In der allgemeinen Ratlosigkeit machten einige Wissenschaftler den Vorschlag, nach übernatürlichen Ursachen zu suchen. Natürlich stieß das erst auf breite Ablehnung, gewann allerdings mit jeder Stunde, die ohne Lösung verstrich, mehr Anhänger. Man diskutierte nun über verärgerte Gottheiten und schwarze Magie. (Wäre _das_ nicht herrlich ironisch? Die Allgemeinheit fand das weniger witzig.)

Zwischenzeitlich beschuldigte man das Militär, geheime Technologien erfunden zu haben und forderte den sofortigen Abbruch der vermuteten Testläufe. Natürlich stritt das Militär alles ab. Man würde doch keine Technologien entwickeln, die dem eigenen Land schadeten, behaupteten die Verantwortlichen.

Aber keine Theorie brachte die Menschheit der Rettung auch nur ansatzweise näher, denn es blieb bei Theorien – und die halfen niemandem.

In der Nacht zum fünften Tag beobachteten die Menschen den Aufgang neuer, unbekannter Sterne...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, jetzt habe ich mit den deutschen Originalen zu den englischen Übersetzungen aufgeschlossen.  
> Ab jetzt erfolgen die Updates also quasi simultan. :)


	10. Die Außenseiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisher der schwerste Prompt, für den ich schreiben musste. XD  
> Ist ein bisschen depressiver ausgefallen, als das was ich sonst so fabriziere...

**Versonnen blickte das alte Zirkuspferd auf den zerrissenen Speck-Pfannkuchen.** Der lag da nun schon seit ein paar Stunden und die Menschen liefen allesamt achtlos daran vorbei. Ein paar von ihnen traten sogar darauf und bemerkten das nicht einmal. Viel war von dem Pfannkuchen nicht mehr übrig.

In gewisser Weise, dachte das Pferd, geht es mir ja nicht anders.

Sicher, es war nicht “weggeworfen” und getreten worden, aber seit es die schwierigeren Kunststücke nicht mehr fehlerfrei vorführen konnte, wurde es zugunsten der jüngeren Pferde oft ignoriert. Hin und wieder trat es noch zusammen mit dem Clown auf, aber so richtig toll war das nicht.

Manchmal sah es Mitleid in den Augen der Artisten und das war fast schlimmer, als unbeachtet zu bleiben. Es wollte sich einfach nur gebraucht fühlen – so wie der Pfannkuchen, der gerade von einer Ratte entdeckt worden war und nun von ihr ins Gebüsch gezogen wurde. Die Menschen mochten ihn verschmäht haben, aber wenigstens kannte die Ratte seinen Wert.

–––

Nach der Vorstellung wurde es schnell ruhig auf dem Gelände. Niemand kümmerte sich um das Pferd – bis auf die kleine Abby, der Tochter des Direktors. Sie umarmte es und flüsterte verschwörerisch in sein Ohr: “Morgen reiten wir aus, versprochen.”


	11. Aufgehalten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaja, die nervigen Verwandten... ;)
> 
> Bisher mein kürzester Prompt. War eine Herausforderung an sich, weil man so ziemlich alles damit hätte machen können.

**“Hallo Julie”, sagte er.**

Oh verdammt! Das war echt schlechtes Timing. In einer Minute hätte sie das Gebäude bereits verlassen gehabt. Es war ja nicht so, als würde sie Rob nicht leiden können: Er war einer ihrer netteren Kollegen. Aber wenn er einmal zu erzählen anfing...

Ob sie wohl glaubhaft vortäuschen könnte, ihn nicht gehört zu haben?

Sie fühlte sich ein klein wenig mies bei dem Gedanken, aber sie hatte wirklich keine Stunde Zeit für ihn übrig. Wenn sie nicht absolut pünktlich war, wurde Bessie immer unausstehlich.

Aber noch bevor sie den Fahrstuhl erreicht hatte, fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Was nun?

Sie setzte ein (hoffentlich) freundliches Lächeln auf, drehte sich zu Rob um und betete, er würde das nicht als Einladung verstehen.

“Wo brennt’s denn?”, fragte er verwundert.

“Sorry.” Wieso entschuldigte sie sich eigentlich? “Ich muss um fünf bei meiner Großtante sein.”

“Ah, Tante Bessie?”

Sie seufzte wieder. Seit Bessie letzten Monat in der Firma aufgetaucht war, “damit du mal rechtzeitig Feierabend machst”, gab es kaum einen Kollegen, der sie nicht kannte.

“Dann wird’s knapp.”

Ach wirklich?

Er ignorierte ihr Augenrollen und sagte vergnügt: “Weißt du was? Ich werde dich hinfahren.”


	12. Valentinstag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups? Kein Valentinstag mehr... aber egal. Ich poste die Story trotzdem. ;)

**Ich treffe ihn einmal im Jahr – am Valentinstag.**

Er fiel mir das erste Mal vor elf Jahren auf, als ich all den Paaren zum Trotz allein in das kleine Café an der Hauptstraße ging, um mich bei einem Cappuccino an meinem Singledasein zu erfreuen. Offensichtlich hatte in dem Jahr jemand dieselbe Idee, denn dort saß dieser Mann allein an einem der Tische am Fenster und schaute nicht wie die anderen erwartungsvoll zur Tür.

Jedes Jahr saß er an demselben Tisch und beobachtete die vorbeifahrenden Autos. Er blieb immer exakt zwei Stunden, stand noch fünfzehn Minuten neben dem Eingang und verschwand dann in der Menge.

Vor sechs Jahren war sein Tisch schon belegt, als er das Café betrat, also setzte er sich auf den einzigen freien Platz mit Blick auf die Straße – und das war an meinem Tisch. Im Jahr darauf setzte er sich sofort neben mich. Seit dem Tag halten wir uns gegenseitig einen Platz frei, wenn wir nicht zufällig zur gleichen Zeit ankommen.

In all den Jahren haben wir nicht ein einziges Wort gewechselt. Bis heute wissen wir nichts von einander, als dass wir am Valentinstag dieses Café besuchen. Aber das ist auch nicht nötig. Ich mag unser Arrangement.


	13. Experimente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was bin ich manchmal froh, nur so kurze Stories zu scheiben - sonst hätte ich mir nämlich irgendein interessantes Experiment ausdenken müssen... ;)

**“Nun mach’s doch nicht so spannend!”** Ihr Laborassistent starrte sie erwartungsvoll an, aber das kümmerte sie nicht sonderlich.

“Hetz mich nicht!”, entgegnete sie und wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Damit versperrte sie ihm nicht nur die Sicht, sie musste ihn auch nicht mehr ansehen. Weniger Ablenkung _und_ ein frustrierter Assistent – so mochte sie es am liebsten.

Er sah das leider anders. Kaum hatte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zugewandt, kam er näher.

“Kannst du mir nicht zeigen, was du machst?” quengelte er. Und da wunderte er sich, dass ihn niemand ernst nahm...

“Nein.”

Für einen Moment herrschte angenehme Ruhe. Es geschah nicht oft, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug, also würde sie die wertvollen Sekunden genießen.

“Aber warum nicht?” Und schon hatte er sich wieder erholt...

“Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich habe keine Lust, die Sauerei wegzuwischen, wenn das Experiment schiefgeht. Und es _wird_ schiefgehen, wenn du weiter meine Konzentration störst.”

“Wegwischen? Was genau machst du eigentlich?”

Sie konnte seine Neugier förmlich spüren und ihr war auch klar, dass sie einen Assistenten hatte, _damit er ihr assistierte_. In ein paar Minuten würde sie ihn auch brauchen. Bis dahin würde er sich einfach gedulden müssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im folgenden Kapitel wird diese Story aufgegriffen und aus Sicht des Assistenten erzählt.


	14. Experimente 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und nun lasse ich den Assistenten aus dem letzten Kapitel zu Wort kommen. :)  
> Somit ist “Experimente” die erste Story in dieser Sammlung, die nicht für sich allein steht.

**In ihren Augen schien so etwas wie Belustigung zu liegen.** Obwohl... nicht “so etwas wie”. Das war _definitiv_ Belustigung. Da half es auch nichts, dass sie sich von mir wegdrehte. Ich wusste, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. So war es in den sechs Jahren unserer Zusammenarbeit schon immer gewesen.

Es gab ein paar Leute, die fanden, dass ich es ihr zu einfach machte, dass ich mir von ihr auf der Nase herumtanzen ließ und ich etwas Besseres verdient hätte. Aber diese Leute verstanden unsere Dynamik nicht:

An meinem ersten Arbeitstag hatte sie mich auf die Probe gestellt, um zu sehen “aus welchem Holz der Mann geschnitzt ist” – was ich erst viel später erfuhr. Ich hatte allerdings Spaß an ihrem Antagonismus gefunden; hatte angefangen, meine Grenzen auszuloten, um zu sehen, aus welchem Holz _sie_ geschnitzt war und bevor wir uns versahen, war sozusagen ein Spiel daraus geworden.

Solange es sich um Experimente auf “Assistenten-Niveau” handelte – sie sagte das immer mit einem provokanten Augenzwinkern –, wurde gestichelt und gefrotzelt und jede erdenkliche List angewandt, um den anderen zum “Aufgeben” zu zwingen.

Und egal was sie sagte, nach meiner Rechnung lag ich gerade in Führung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Diesen Prompt hatte ich schon, bevor ich den Vorgänger geschrieben habe. Er war einer von dreien, die ich für Valentinstag zur Auswahl hatte. Ich fand dann aber, dass er super in das “Experimente”-Universum passt und habe ihn deshalb aufgegriffen, statt ihn in der Versenkung verschwinden zu lassen. ;)


	15. Sag es mit Blumen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier haben wir den letzten meiner drei Valentinstag-Prompts. Ist zwar drei Wochen zu spät, aber der nächste Valentinstag kommt schneller als man denkt. ;)

** Ich fieberte dem vierzehnten Februar entgegen  ** – dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben. Bisher war mir der Tag reichlich egal gewesen, aber vor fünf Monaten hatte ich den Blumenladen meiner Tante geerbt und der Valentinstag war traditionell einer der lukrativsten Tage im Jahr.

Ich fand ja, dass man geliebten Menschen nicht nur an Jahrestagen und einem kommerziellen, willkürlichen Tag im Winter zeigen sollte, was sie einem bedeuteten. Aber hey, ich hatte nichts gegen die gesteigerten Einnahmen – und noch dazu es gab keinen besseren Zeitpunkt als diesen, meine spezielle Züchtung sozusagen “in den Einsatz” zu schicken.

Meine Familie hatte schon immer gut mit Pflanzen umgehen können, aber mir war etwas ganz Besonderes gelungen: Ich konnte meinen Blumen eine Bestimmung geben.

Wer also in diesem Jahr meine Valentinssträuße kaufte, würde beim Überreichen der Blumen vollkommen ehrlich zu den Empfängern sein. Für manche mochte das ein Segen sein, für manche ein Fluch... je nachdem, wie ernst es ihnen mit ihren Gefühlen war.

War ich manipulativ? Sicher. Würde mein Eingreifen einige Herzen brechen? Bestimmt. Aber meine Blumen würden auch ein paar Leute unbeschreiblich glücklich machen – und das war es mir wert, denn wenn man Blumen schenkte, sollten die Gefühle echt sein, nicht wahr?


	16. Und den Weltuntergang als Beilage

** Die Vögel flüchteten von den Bäumen.  ** Danach war es totenstill in dem kleinen Dorf am Fuße des Großen Berges. Die Erwachsenen dort waren wegen der schweren Arbeit schon immer recht zurückhaltend gewesen. Aber durch die jüngste Hungersnot waren auch die lachenden Kinder schon vor Wochen verstummt.

Nun, da die Vögel fort waren, gab es nichts, was das nahende Grollen am Horizont hätte übertönen können. Die Dorfbewohner warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu. An schwere Gewitter war man hier gewöhnt, aber das Grollen klang nicht nach Donner.

Und dann kam das Wasser.

Das Dorf lag auf der dem Meer abgewandten Seite des Großen Berges, ein gutes Stück von der Küste entfernt. Und trotzdem schwappten mächtige Wellen über die Ausläufer des Berges.

Die Fluten brachten die Beute ihrer Zerstörung mit: entwurzelte Bäume, tote Tiere, Schlamm und Gesteinsbrocken. Die Menschen mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie das Wasser gerade hoch genug stieg, um die Hälfte der ohnehin schon mageren Ernte zu vernichten.

Wie durch ein Wunder blieb das Dorf selbst verschont, aber tagelang war der Große Berg eine Insel und hielt die Bewohner gefangen. Als das Wasser dann endlich zurück ging, ließ es ganze Fischschwärme zurück.

Wenigstens würde in absehbarer Zeit niemand mehr hungern müssen.


	17. Die Reisende

**Sie saß auf einem gelben Koffer; zwischen ihren Füßen hockte ein Mops.** An einem großen Bahnhof wie diesem sollte das keine Seltenheit sein. Es gab genug Leute hier, die auf Koffern saßen oder Tiere dabei hatten. Aber ein _gelber_ Koffer? So etwas hatten die Leute schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Die Tuscheleien und das offene Gestarre störten die junge Frau aber offensichtlich nicht – sie kraulte lieber dem Hund die Ohren.

Als sich dann endlich ein Mann aus der Menge traute, sie auf ihren Koffer anzusprechen, reagierte nicht sie, sondern der Hund: Er knurrte was das Zeug hielt und versuchte, größer zu erscheinen als er war. Nicht dass das bei einem Mops viel brachte.

Die junge Frau redete besänftigend auf das Tier ein und entschuldigte sich dann bei dem Mann: “Ich kann nie mit einem anderen Koffer auf Reisen gehen. Nero wird immer unausstehlich, wenn es nicht dieser ist.”

“Ihnen ist aber schon klar, dass die Regierung Gelb verboten hat?”, wandte der Mann besorgt ein.

Sie sagte es nicht, aber sie fand den Erlass schon immer albern. Deshalb antwortete sie schlicht: “Wenn ich eines über die Jahre gelernt habe, dann dass ich mich lieber mit der Obrigkeit streite als mit ihm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein 2. Versuch mit diesem Prompt. Der 1. resultierte in einer komplizierten Story, die ich selbst mit fast 400 Worten nicht vernünftig abschließen konnte. Die habe ich dann frustriert entsorgt und komplett neu angefangen. Mit _diesem_ Ergebnis bin ich jetzt zufrieden. ;)


	18. Der Verdächtige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... super origineller Titel, ich weiß... ^^;

**Mir fiel auf, dass seinem linken Auge die Wimpern fehlten.** Als ich die anderen darauf hinwies, waren sie überrascht. Das Foto hatte schon seit Tagen an der Pinnwand gehangen, aber niemand hatte dieses Detail bemerkt.

Allerdings half uns das auch nicht wirklich weiter, da keiner von uns sagen konnte, ob ihm die Wimpern in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht wieder nachgewachsen waren. Andererseits: Wer war so verrückt, sich seine Wimpern abzuschneiden, und dann bloß an einem Auge? Aber “vermutlich permanentes Merkmal” war einfach nicht gut genug für die Fahndung.

Es war aber auch zum Haare raufen! Der Mann war praktisch ein Phantom. Dass es einem unserer Ermittler überhaupt gelungen war, ein Foto von ihm zu machen, grenzte schon an ein Wunder. Seit diesem Mini-Erfolg war fast ein Monat vergangen und er war noch nirgends wieder aufgetaucht.

Mittlerweile wurden erste Vermutungen angestellt, dass er womöglich gar nicht zum Kreis der Verdächtigen gehörte, sondern zu dem der Opfer. In den letzten Wochen waren genug nicht identifizierbare Leichen in der Gerichtsmedizin gelandet. Möglich war es also.

–––

Vier Tage später stand der Mann in unserem Büro – mit einer Schnittwunde im Gesicht, die höchstens einen Tag alt war – und behauptete, den Mörder seiner Tochter getötet zu haben.


	19. Geduldspiel

**Sie redete seit Minuten auf ihn ein – aber Walter hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu, denn er musste unbedingt mitbekommen, was im Radio gesagt wurde.** Den ganzen Abend wartete er nun schon darauf, dass die Goldbarren gefunden wurden. Bis jetzt war davon aber noch nichts in den Nachrichten zu hören gewesen. Und es würde garantiert in den Nachrichten gebracht werden, wenn die Barren auftauchten. Immerhin waren sie etwas Besonderes.

Stattdessen musste er hier auf dieser Party so tun, als würde ihm die Gesellschaft der Reichen und Schönen gefallen. War denn noch keinem aufgefallen, dass er keiner von ihnen war? Er war sich eigentlich sicher gewesen schon innerhalb der ersten paar Minuten aufzufliegen. Aber anscheinend brauchte man nur den Mund zu halten und vage interessiert dreinschauen, um als perfekter Gentleman durchzugehen.

Eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht kam endlich die ersehnte Meldung: “Soeben wurde uns bestätigt, dass die drei fehlenden Barren des letzte Woche beschlagnahmten Falschgoldes sichergestellt wurden...”

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und die Dame an Walters Seite schwatzte nach einer kurzen, sprachlosen Pause munter weiter. Bald darauf verließ der Bürgermeister hastig und kreidebleich den Festsaal.

“Erwischt”, dachte Walter, ließ die Frau einfach stehen und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist der erste Prompt, den ich für meine Zwecke leicht modifiziert habe. Der Satz kam ursprünglich ohne Namen für den Protagonisten, was spätestens bei der Einführung des Bürgermeisters für Verwirrung gesorgt hätte...
> 
> Ich stelle mir übrigens vor, dass die Story in den 1920ern spielt.


	20. Bleib, wo du bist!

**Der Rucksack war weg.** Endlich! Er wischte sich erleichtert den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nach unzähligen vergeblichen Versuchen hatte er schon befürchtet, ihn gar nicht mehr loswerden zu können: Immer, wenn er dachte, er hätte ein gutes Versteck gefunden, stand der Rucksack am nächsten Morgen wieder vor seiner Tür. Er verstand gar nicht, wie das überhaupt möglich war. Wer nahm sich schon die Zeit, jemanden lange und aufmerksam genug zu beobachten, um ihm dann seinen “verlorenen Besitz” zurück zu bringen? Da musste einem schon massiv langweilig sein...

Aber dieses Mal sollte das nicht passieren. Er war extra meilenweit in die Wüste hinaus gefahren; hatte genau darauf geachtet, dass ihm auch niemand folgte und hatte dann den Rucksack zwischen ein paar dornigen Büschen vergraben. Das Loch war fast zwei Meter tief gewesen und er hatte hinterher alles schön festgetreten.

“Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob der wieder ausgegraben wird”, dachte er sich zufrieden. Aber so ganz geheuer war ihm die Möglichkeit nicht. Nun wünschte er sich, er hätte den Rucksack nie gestohlen. Hätte er doch nur vorher gewusst, was sich darin befand!

Aber das war ihm eine Lehre: Keine Diebstähle mehr! Von nun an würde er nur noch legale Dinge tun.


	21. Willkommen im Dorf

** Fremde schienen nicht gerade gern gesehen.  ** Deshalb hatte man ihr vor Antritt ihrer Reise zu äußerster Vorsicht geraten. Aber was sie bei ihrer Ankunft in dem kleinen Dorf erlebte, erzählte eine ganz andere Geschichte: Die Leute waren überaus freundlich zu ihr. Sie wurde lächelnd gegrüßt und der Weg zu der Blockhütte am Waldrand wurde ihr bereitwillig erklärt. Sie verstand gar nicht, warum um dieses Dorf in der “Außenwelt” so ein Aufhebens gemacht wurde.

In den nächsten Tagen war sie oft im Wald, um für ihre Abschlussarbeit zu zeichnen. Einmal begegnete sie dabei dem Förster, der ihre Bilder bestaunte und sie dann darauf hinwies, dass am nächsten Tag an dieser Stelle Bäume gefällt würden und sie dann besser fern bliebe. Und wieder wunderte sie sich, warum ihr die Menschen hier als feindselig beschrieben worden waren.

Die Antwort auf ihre Frage bekam sie, als sie am nächsten Tag in dem kleinen Dorfladen einkaufte: An der Kasse stand ein Mann mit Rucksack und stellte Fragen zu Wanderrouten in der Gegend. Der Kassierer reagierte sehr abweisend darauf.

Als der Wanderer gegangen war, fragte sie den Kassierer, warum sie anders behandelt worden war. Der alte Mann grinste sie an: “Weil  _ du  _ eine von uns bist!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das “und er nicht” versteht sich von selbst. :D
> 
> Was genau die Protagonistin zu einer von “ihnen” macht, bleibt dem Leser überlassen. Ich habe zwar eine Theorie, aber die behalte ich für mich. ;)


	22. Um jeden Preis

**Bald würde sie ihr Versteck verlassen können.** Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte Emily auf die Taschenuhr ihres Vaters und zählte die Sekunden.

In weniger als einer Minute würde sie zum zehnten Mal in Folge gewonnen haben! In den neun vorangegangenen Spielen hatte sie sich so gut versteckt, dass ihre Geschwister sie nicht hatten finden können – nicht einmal ihr ältester Bruder, der alle anderen immer schon in den ersten fünf Minuten entdeckte.

Sie konzentrierte sich so sehr auf den Sekundenzeiger, dass sie das leise Kratzgeräusch zu ihrer Linken nicht sofort hörte. Deshalb war sie sehr erschrocken, als plötzlich etwas Kleines über ihre Füße huschte. Mit klopfendem Herzen schaute sie in die dunklen Ecken der Vorratskammer und versuchte, den Übeltäter zu entdecken.

Ein leises Piepsen unter dem Regal bestätigte ihre Befürchtung: Sie teilte sich ihr Versteck mit einer Maus. Wie _furchtbar_!

Normalerweise hätte sie geschrien, aber dieses Mal würde sie damit ihre Geschwister anlocken – und das kam gar nicht in Frage! Sie würde nur noch eine halbe Minute durchhalten müssen. Das musste doch zu schaffen sein! Die Maus war immerhin klein genug, dass sie ihr nichts würde antun können – außer sie zu kratzen und zu beißen. _Gütiger Himmel_...

Nein, Emily würde nicht schreien!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily = weibliche Form von Emil = eifrig, wetteifernd, nachahmend
> 
> Ich habe nach beliebten Namen im 19. Jahrhundert gesucht und mir hat Emily gut gefallen. Zufällig passte die Bedeutung des Namens auch super zur Protagonistin. Wenn doch sich doch nur alles so gut fügen würde... ;)


	23. Vielleicht sollte er Murphy heißen?

**Es waren bereits drei Stunden vergangen.** So weit, so nichtssagend. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war. Einerseits war es nicht angenehm so lange warten zu müssen, andererseits hatte es in dieser Zeit auch keine Hiobsbotschaften gegeben. Vermutlich war also nichts schiefgegangen – bisher. Aber bei Morris wusste man nie... Da konnte selbst ein eigentlich schon abgeschlossener Deal noch in die Hose gehen.

Als er zwanzig Minuten später endlich wieder in unserem Hotelzimmer auftauchte, hatte er ein blaues Auge und humpelte leicht. Na toll! Ich hatte es ja geahnt!

Er musste mein Augenrollen bemerkt haben, denn er beeilte sich, mir zu erklären, dass der Deal wie gewünscht über die Bühne gegangen war.

“Du hast dir die Prügel _gewünscht_?”, fragte ich ihn skeptisch.

“Nicht die Prügel. Ich bin doch kein Masochist! Das waren auch gar nicht unsere... äh... Geschäftspartner. _Die_ waren heute recht umgänglich.”

“Und weshalb bist du dann so lädiert?”

“Naja... Auf dem Rückweg habe ich beobachtet, wie so ein Kerl einer Frau die Handtasche klaut. Und weil mein Tag bisher so gut gelaufen war, dachte ich, ich helfe ihr. Dummerweise hatte der Langfinger einen schlagkräftigen Kumpel.”

Wenigstens hatte die dankbare Dame ihm ihre Nummer zugesteckt.


	24. Wahn oder Wirklichkeit?

** Dann entdeckte ich auch noch kleine Glassplitter in meinen Nudeln.  ** Ich rieb mir mit der Hand über die Augen.  _ Glassplitter_. Ja, klar! Langsam nahm es mit den Wahnvorstellungen überhand. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte ich noch geglaubt, der Tee würde Löcher in die Tasse ätzen. Es schien, als hätte es alle Welt auf mich abgesehen und versuchte, mich durch mein Mittagessen zu beseitigen. Aber der Tee war in Ordnung gewesen, denn immerhin lebte ich ja noch. Obwohl... Die ersten Halluzinationen hatte ich erst, nachdem ich ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte…

Misstrauisch roch ich an meinem Tee. Da war tatsächlich ein leicht süßlicher Duft, den er nicht haben dürfte. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob der Geruch real war oder nur eine weitere Sinnestäuschung. Also beobachtete ich das Personal. Irgendjemand musste den Tee ja präpariert haben.

“Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?”

Ich zuckte zusammen. Wo zum Henker war der Kellner so plötzlich hergekommen?

“Was geht Sie das an?” Meine Frage fiel etwas grober aus, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Entsprechend verwundert schaute der Kellner drein. Aber konnte man es mir verübeln, wenn der Mann mir vielleicht an den Kragen wollte?

In diesem Moment verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer teuflischen Fratze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was für ein fieser Prompt... Ich steuere meine Stories ja gerne in Richtungen, die mein Prompter nicht erwartet. Dieser Prompt hat mir das wahrlich nicht leicht gemacht.  
> ... und obendrein gefällt mir der Story-Titel nicht. XD (Aber er passt halt, ganz besonders zum letzten Satz. :P)


	25. Noch nie von Beobachtungsgabe gehört

**Was wirklich geschehen war, wusste kein Mensch.** Aber Kiki hatte alles gesehen. Und wenn die Menschen ihr zuhören würden, dann wäre der Fall längst gelöst. Stattdessen liefen sie planlos umher und versuchten, einen Dieb zu finden – einen Dieb, wohlgemerkt, den es gar nicht gab.

Gerade schimpfte der Hausherr mit dem Küchenmädchen und Kiki verstand nicht, warum. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass ein Küchenmädchen keinen Zugang zum Arbeitszimmer hatte. Wie hätte sie also die goldene Taschenuhr des Mannes von dort entwenden können? Je länger die Suche dauerte, desto haarsträubender wurden die Theorien dieser Leute…

Warum dachten Menschen eigentlich immer gleich so kompliziert? War ihnen nicht klar, dass es auch einfache Lösungen gab? Wenn sie doch nur auf Kiki achten würden! Aber egal was sie anstellte, ihrem Wahn verfallen bemerkte keiner der Menschen das kleine Äffchen. Da half auch das aufgeregteste Hüpfen nichts – es war zum Verzweifeln! Dabei war sie eigens dazu abgerichtet worden, ihren Besitzern Dinge zu bringen. Nur war sie nun leider angebunden und konnte dem Theater kein Ende bereiten.

Nachdem der Hausherr das weinende Küchenmädchen weggeschickt hatte, schlug er wütend die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann war Kiki allein im Zimmer – mit der Uhr, die in einer Stuhlritze steckte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh... Geschafft!  
> Diese Story lag 6 Monate auf Halde, nachdem ich den ersten Absatz geschrieben hatte. Hoffentlich lasse ich mich beim nächsten Prompt nicht wieder von anderen Projekten ablenken... ;)


End file.
